Countdowns, Cancer, and My Date With a Werewolf
by LadyBugGirl
Summary: You could practically smell the tension in the room. Everyone's eyes were on me and Quil. "Maybe I don't want you getting hurt," he said, his tone softer. "Or maybe you don't want to me to get close to anyone before I die."
1. It's never about me!

**Okay, so while I'm waiting for people to ****review FOREVER BROKEN so that I can update****, I decided to write a little side story. I want to write about a wolf imprint. So I chose someone I like who doesn't have an imprint already. Embry! Ta-dah!**

-

-

-

-

"Sweetie," my mom said, walking into my room. She had a donut in one hand and a bottle of Root Beer in the other. Uh-oh.

"Yeah, Mom?" I said, setting my magazine on my fluffy purple bedspread.

"Well, Honey," uh-oh, she called me Sweetie, then Honey, and she brought me a donut and a soda. Oh crap. "I got a job back in Washington."

"What!?" I yelled. Ok, so yelling was unlike me, but was she seriously going to do this to me again!? The look on her face very clearly said, _Don't mess with me, I've had a long day_, but I didn't care. She was NOT going to do this to me again. Not now! Not after I had _finally_ made friends!

"Sweetie, please keep your voice down."

"No! I don't want to move again! I made _friends_! And I'm on the dance team!" There were tears in my eyes now. "And where are we going to live!? In case you haven't noticed, Mom, we live in a _one-bedroom _apartment!"

"Cecily, I don't have time for this."

"Of course you don't! you never have time for me! You always have time to move for your benefit, or get a new ass-whole boyfriend who you like for some _stupid freaking _reason, or go out to eat with your boyfriends, leaving me with nothing to eat at home!"

"Honey, I know that me being a single mother is hard for you. I know you miss your father, but-"

"Don't you dare bring Daddy into this! This has nothing to do with dad! This is about me!"

"Oh, it's always about you, isn't it!" my mom yelled, her motherly façade over.

"No!" I screamed at her. "It's never about me! It's always about _you_! And your boyfriends, and your job, and _your _happiness!"

My mother raised her hand as if to slap me, and I stared at her, making sure my face had, _I dare you_, written all over it. She dropped her hand. "We're moving next Tuesday!" she yelled. "To live with your aunt and cousin in La Push!" And with that she slammed my door closed.

I fell onto my bed, sobbing. I pulled out my cell phone. At least that's one good thing. I'd be living with my cousin Quil, who I'd always been really close to. He was like my big brother, but without the backseat fighting and the hair pulling, because of the distance between us.

I dialed Quil's number, and sighed with relief when he answered. "Quil! She's making us move again. I hate her! She doesn't care about me at all!"

I waited for his response, but it was silent for a moment. "Um, hello, this is, uh, Quil's friend Embry…I think he's around here somewhere…"

"Oh, my god, I am so sorry!" I said quickly. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable!"

"No, no, it's fine, here's Quil."

"Hey Cecily!" Quil said cheerfully. I burst into tears. "She's making us move again, and now your friend Embry thinks I'm an idiot!"

"No! no, no, no, he doesn't think you're an idiot! Embry's cool. And I heard you're moving in with us! That's cool! But, uh, we only have one guest room…"

"I know! She doesn't care about me at all! She can move whenever she likes, it doesn't affect her1 but I just started to make friends!" I sobbed into the phone.

"No, no, don't cry! It'll be okay! You'll have me! And Embry and Jake and Seth, and Collin, and Brady are in your grade! Seriously, please don't cry!"

I wiped my eyes and sniffed. "Ok, I'll stop crying if you swear to me I wont have to eat lunch alone on my first day."

"Eat alone!? Uh, you're eating with us whether you like it or not!"

I laughed. Quil could always make me laugh. Though I managed to meet people wherever me and my mom moved, he was my only true friend.

-

-

-

"Ces!" Quil yelled as I got out of my aunt's car at his house. He wrapped me into a huge bear hug. Speaking of huge… "Geez dude! Are you on Steroids!?"

He laughed. Then he grabbed a lock of my black hair with red tips and raised his eyebrows. I shrugged. I liked it that way. I grabbed my suitcase and walked into what would be my new room. My mom was sleeping on the pullout bed in the living room. If it had been up to my mom, I would have been sleeping there, but my aunt put her foot down and told my mom that if we were going to be staying here, I got the guest room. My aunt Janice is so cool.

I looked at my one suitcase and purple messenger bag. I had learned a long time ago that the less irreplaceable item I had, the easier moving was. My suitcase was huge, I'll admit, but it was still only one bag. I pulled my Twilight poster out as well as my All American Rejects poster, and my autographed picture of my favorite author, Meg Cabot. Then I found a stapler and began to decorate my room.

"Twilight?" Quil's voice said from behind me. I nodded, not turning around.

"What's it about?"

"Vampires," I replied. "And some werewolves, but mostly vampires."

Quil apparently had nothing to say to that. "You need help unpacking?"

"Sure," I said. "You can help by pulling random crap out of my bag, and I'll tell you what to do with it." He laughed, and for a moment I was happy again. But then it was gone.

"Okay, picture of you and your mom."

"How old?"

"You look about five."

"Bedside table."

"Okay. Let's see, vacuum sealed bag of shirts."

"Open the bag and dump the contents into the…top drawer."

"Got it. Vacuum sealed bag of…oh, um, let's see, uh, what else is there?"

I laughed at Quil's nervousness at touching my bag of underwear and bras.

"Oh, hey, there's a picture of me and you. Bedside table…Okay, let's see, stuffed animals?"

"Bed."

"What do you have this for!?" Quil asked, shocked. I turned around. "What do you- Don't touch that!"

I ran and grabbed my gold locket from Quil. I never wore it, for fear that I would lose it, and because it was supposed to be a secret that I even had it.

"I'll explain it to you some day, but only if you keep your mouth shut, ok?"

"You got it. Okay, let's see what else is in here…"


	2. You suggested it!

_There was this gorgeous guy, about sixteen. He was waiting in front of my locker. I pulled my books out, but he took them from me and carried them in one arm, his other arm around my waist. We stop in front of my classroom, and he bends down. He's just about to kiss me…_

"Cecily!" Something hit my bed, and I bounced completely out of it. I squealed, sitting up. "Quil?" I asked. "Why are you in Maine?"

He laughed loudly, and memories of the previous day came rushing back to me. "Oh. Right. Got it. I was having a great dream you know?"

"Oh, well, now you're having a great dream about getting up in time for school!" He said, shoving my bed so that I bounced up again just as I was about to pull my blanket back over my head.

"Okay, okay, I surrender," I groaned. "I'll get up. Get out."

"Geez, try and do a good thing…"

"How do we get to school?" I ask, completely interrupting him.

"We walk," he said, sounding very proud of himself.

"Lovely," I groaned again. "Exercise."

He left my room and I opened the top drawer of my dresser, picking out my favorite purple shirt. It had two giraffes on it with a big heart in the middle. Yeah, babyish, I know, so I put it back. I picked up my second favorite shirt, the purple one's total opposite. It was black with red hearts and white skulls, with black fishnet sleeves. It better suited my mood. Then I grabbed a random pair of jeans, threw on my outfit, spent fifteen minutes straightening my hair, brushed my teeth, and met Quil in the living room.

"Breakfast?" he asked, looking through the fridge. I shook my head. "You're right," he said. "Nothing good here. Let's see what Emily made this morning!"

"Emily?" I asked.

"You remember, don't you?" I shook my head and he sighed. "I told you how all of us are like a big family, and Sam and Leah are like the parents, and Emily's _always_ cooking for us."

"Oh, of course," I said, "I remember now."

Quil rolled his eyes and dragged me out the door before I could object."

Within minutes we were at Emily's house. If I had expected Quil to knock on the door I was wrong. He just walked right in. The moment we were inside I smelled bacon.

"Hey everyone!" Quil yelled as soon as we walked into the kitchen. "This is Cecily!"

I gave a small, halfhearted wave, embarrassed.

"Wow," a girl with horrible scars on one side of her face said. "Cecily's a beautiful name. I'm Emily."

I looked down, out of embarrassment for staring, and because of what she said. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"Cecily," Quil said, "This is Jacob, Embry, Seth, Collin, crap everyone's here today, Brady, Kim, why is Leah here? Oh, sorry, Leah, Sam, Emily, Claire? What the hell, did I miss the memo that we were all meeting here?" While I Quil stood there looking dumbfounded, I was being bombarded with hellos.

"Hey Cecily! I'm Jake!"

"Jared, stop stuffing your face and be polite!" I think Quil said she was Kim.

"Sam, will you go check on the bacon, I want to talk to Cecily."

But there was one boy in particular who said nothing. Embry, was it? Oh, crap, that's why. I embarrassed him the other day when I was crying on the phone. But why was he staring at me like that? Did he hate my outfit or something? He noticed me staring at him, and we both dropped our gazes, but not before Quil noticed, too, and looked between Embry and me repeatedly.

"Hey, Cecily, I'll be right back, I have to ask Embry something."

Embry and Quil left the room, and Emily patted the seat between her and Emily, looking at me. I smiled slightly and sat down. Then the interrogation began. All these people's who's names I didn't know were asking me random questions.

"So, Cecily, do you have a nickname?"

"Well, um, some people call me Ces, but I-"

"Where did you move from?"

"Maine."

"Are you going on school on the reservation?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Are you going to sit with us at lunch?"

"I, uh, well, Quil said-"

"Of course she is, what kind of question is that!?"

"A good one! It's not overly personal! Knowing the way your mind works Seth, you were probably going to ask her what size bra she wears!"

"Of course not! She's obviously somewhere between an A and a B!"

"Look, you guys, you've made her face go all red!"

"And getting redder!"

The girl I thought was Kim grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway.

"I am so sorry," she said. "I cannot believe they are doing this to you. You see, Quil said you were coming, and, knowing him, we knew he'd show up here for breakfast, so we came here to meet you. I didn't know the guys were going to give you the third degree."

"And then some," I muttered. Kim laughed. "Well, you have me. And Collin and Brady are okay. Seth's not so bad once you get past how…Seth he is. And Embry and Jake are cool. Of course you know how Quil is. And Jared is…Jared. Leah will be Leah, you cant stop that."

"Um, you aren't making much sense," I said honestly. She laughed again.

"I have a feeling you'll find out soon. But for now, just stick with me."

I smiled appreciatively. Apparently, when you had a cousin here, making friends was easy.

"Come on," Kim said. "Let's get back in there."

We walked in, and Kim protected me from future questions by saying, "Well, me and Cecily here were talking, and we decided we are going to walk to school together, and you can all catch up when you're ready. Goodbye."

"Aw, babe," I think that's…Paul? No, wait, Jared! "Come one, stay for breakfast. We'll go easy on Ces. I won't see you all day."

Kim pretended to mull this over for a moment. Then she grinned and nodded. We sat back down on the couch.

"Okay, as opposed to Quil's short introduction which was, to me, very confusing, let me really tell you about our little…group. Okay, So Sam and Emily, this is their house, they're over there, and they cook and let all of us stay here whenever we want. They got married last year. Then there's me and Jared, we're together. I'm a senior, and he already graduated. That's Claire, Quil…baby-sits her. Then, um Embry and Jake and Quil are all Juniors, and That's Collin and Brady, they're sophomores, like you. And that's Paul and his girlfriend, Rachel, Jake's sister. Um, oh! And that's Leah, she's Seth's sister. And that's Seth."

"I'm last!?" Seth nearly yelled. But no one really payed attention to him, because at that exact moment there was a loud crash from the kitchen, then the front door slammed. Then Sam walked in.

"Um, Quil and Embry got into a little…fight. They, um, took it outside."

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as I jumped up to run outside. But I was pulled back onto the couch by at least half a dozen hands.

"No, no, no," Emily said, almost nervously. "It's fine, these boys get into fights all the time, they'll be back in a moment, Sam'll handle it. Sam! Go handle it."

Sam sighed and ran outside. Within moments, I heard the front door slam again, an Quil and Embry walked in, looking sheepish. It sounded like Quil was mumbling an apology.

"What was that, Quil?" Jake asked.

Quil shot him the look of death. "I said, I didn't mean to hit Embry."

"Then why did you Quil?" Seth asked innocently.

"Because he…never mind."

"No," Leah said, appearing to enjoy this as much as everyone else. Except for me of course, because I was lost. "Why did you hit Embry?"

"It was nothing," Embry said, looking at the floor.

"No it wasn't," Jared said. "We heard it from in here. What happened?"

"I hit Embry because…um…he said something about…my mom."

"I did not!" Embry said defensively. He obviously noticed a little late that Quil was attempting to hide the real reason. "…intentionally," he added.

"What did he say?" Sam asked, getting into the game.

"He said, that, uh, my mom- oh will you guys just leave it alone!"

"Nope," Seth said happily.

"We want to know," Collin agreed.

"I, for one, think it must have had something to do with Cecily."

"What!? Me!?" was my automatic reaction, as my face turned red.

"Oh, it must have been," Brady agreed. "It happened after Embry was staring at her."

Everyone was obviously enjoying as mine and Embry's faces turned red. And Quil still looked really uncomfortable.

"Okay, well, if it was about Ces," Seth said. "I, for one, think she has the right to know."

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "it's only fair. And the rest of us will just listen rudely while you tell her."

"Oh yeah," Jacob agreed. "We'd love to know what you have to say."

"Uh, I was just saying," Embry said, "How Cecily, um…looks really nice with red and black hair?" He phrased it as a question.

"Oh, well that's innocent enough," Collin said. "So why did you hit him Quil?"

Quil was still shooting everyone a go-to-hell look. "Because he said that he was going to ask her out," he said smoothly, looking pointedly at Embry.

Embry glared right back at him. "Well, you did suggest it Quil," he said, without missing a beat.

"No, I suggested you show her around the school!" It was hilarious how much you could tell they were making this up on the spot.

"You wiggled your eyebrow suggestively," Embry said, crossing his arms.

"I had dust in my eye!" Quil said angrily.

"Ok, fine, but what exactly is so bad about him asking out your cousin?" Sam asked.

"None of your business!" Quil yelled.

"Well, it's certainly my business," I said. Everyone turned to me, obviously shocked that I had said anything.

"Cecily, you know exactly why!" he half-yelled. I could tell it was taking all his self-control not to fully blow up at me.

"No, I don't," I lied, daring him to say it out loud in front of everyone.

His eyes narrowed, knowing what I was trying to do. "Cecily, don't push me too far."

"Whatever do you mean, dearest cousin Quil?" I asked, my voice oozing with fake innocence. You could practically smell the tension in the room. Everyone's eyes were on me and Quil. "Maybe I don't want you getting hurt," he said, his tone a little softer.

"Or maybe," I spat. "You just don't want me getting close to anyone before I die." And with that, I bolted out the door, leaving a shocked crowd behind me, straight towards La Push High School.


End file.
